dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame War
"Flame War" is the third episode of Dick Figures. It is about Red and Blue's mission of getting the only copy of the video game, "Flame War: Attack of the Trolls ", that ended up in a killing spree. Plot Red and Blue turn a simple video game shopping spree to a black-ops killing spree. Dіck Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Characters *Red (semi-antagonist) *Blue *Pink Minor Characters *Mr. Dingleberry *Jake Transcript (Blue and Red are both on a dropzone in their '''Roflcopter.')'' Red: All right! We're over the dropzone! The objective is somewhere inside! Stay frosty! Blue: ' '(pounds his fist into his other hand) Let's pwn some noobs! Red: This is gonna be awesoooooooome! (They jump overboard. Blue screams.) Red: Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Blue uses his parachute. However, Red doesn't appear to have one and crashes through the Maulmart.) Red: Oooooh! (Camera zooms into Maulmart's front door. There are posters with Flame War.) '' '' '' ''(Meanwhile, Red crashes into Maulmart's floor and leaves a self-print on it. He stands up immediately.) Red: Yeah! (Blue drops down gently with his parachute. Bullets started to fire at them.) Blue: It's a trap! Red: Desolate! (They run away. Red fires his rifle at the enemies.) Pew! Pew! Pew, God mode turn on! I think they're fucking hacking!! (They both jump behind some sacks.) Red and Blue: Ugh! (Red puts out his head. Blue follows but only half his head is visible.) Red: Activating day vision goggles! (Uses a pair of binoculars.) Blue: Those are binoculars. (Red tries to find the game with his binoculars and sees random fights, shoppers shoot bullets at each other with rifles, bazookas, a tank, etc. A hand grenade is placed on a sack, and before the shoppers can run for it, they explode, Red then finds it.) Red: Blue, there it is! The best video game ever released! (Blue looks into the other side of the binoculars.) Blue: And there's only one copy?! Red: (deep voice) And it's mine. (He loads a shotgun.) Click click. (He and Blue jump out of the sacks and runs for the video game.) Die HAXORS! (Shoots a guy with his shotgun but misses, he then throws two ninja stars at a guy with side burns in the eyes. Blue shoots a top hat man with his sniper, Red uses a flame thrower and yells.) LET 'EM BURN! (Blue hides behind a plant and sees a pink woman.) Woman: Wow. I love a man in uniform. Blue: Thank- (clears throat hard), thanks. You think that's something? Watch this! (Aims his scope at an elderly man. He tries to shoot him but the magazine falls off.) Got 'em. (Red goes on a killing spree. He jumps over a table landing on his back shooting a man who follows him. Red then hops on a guy with sunglaases locking his head between his knees and twisting his neck while shooting another man in the face with a handgun. Red rides on a skateboard while being fired upon by a machine gunner. Red picks up an axe on a passing table, hacking a man and throwing the axe at what appears to be a shield that ricochets right at the gunner's head.) Blue: So...you come here a lot? Woman: No, I just got off work. Blue: WOW, you're successful. (The camera goes back to Red, when a man with an eye patch approaches behind him he shoots him.) Red: BOOM, headshot! (Another man approaches in front of him and Red hits him with the shotgun.) Killing spree! (A third man comes in front of Red, and Red drives the shotgun through the man's head.) Death riot! (A knight of some sort comes in front of Red and tries to kill him, but Red lifts him up and tears him into two pieces.) Kill-tacular! (Jumps into the air and suddenly a Batman costume comes out of nowhere and he wields it.)' I'm Batman!!' (Gets closer and closer to the game.) Woman: Well... I better be going. Blue: Oh, let me walk you out. (Deep voice) We need to be careful. There's Charlie in the bushes. (The camera looks at the bush where a gnome is sitting.) Gnome: My name's Jake. Woman: I think I'm okay...(walks away) Blue: (whispering) Frack! (Red breaks the glass case surrounding the game) (Blue throws a grenade towards the woman) Blue: Look out! (Tackles her in an attempt to make himself look heroic.) (The grenade explodes) (Red slowly reaches for the game) Blue: (Blue pulls his face out of Pink's boobs) ''Oh, my God, I saved your life! Looks like you owe me dinner or something, ri-- Is this how this works? '''Woman': Sure. How 'bout Friday? Blue: (to himself happily) Yessss. Red: (holding up the game) Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss! Blue: Well, I guess I'll... see you Fri- Red: (running toward Blue) We gotta get outta here, dude! Blue: Why? Red: "C4" yourself! (The camera shows a large pile of C4 bombs) (Red fires a grappling hook, grabs Blue, and they swing out of the store and into the Roflcopter. The store explodes.) Red: OVERKILL! (Pink gets out of the store with rubble on her clothes, frustrated) Woman: Dicks. (Red and Blue are sitting on the couch. Red is holding the game.) Red: (opens the game box) Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. (takes the disk out) Oh, man. Oh, man. (inserts the game into a console) Oh, man! Oh, man. Oh, man. (Red and Blue are both holding controllers.) It's starting! (Red gasps). (LEVEL 01: TEH FORUM appears on the screen. It then shows the game, which is a Roflcopter shooting at various Internet memes (such as trollface), youtube viral video pics, angry birds picture, microsoft and others (like 4chan and Google Chrome). Red and Blue sit with shocked expressions on their faces. Red starts fighting the firstboss, Pedobear, originally found on 4chan.) Red: LEEROOOOOYYYY JEE-- -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *That is mostly what this episode was all about, Bullets flying everywhere. Trivia *Only one level is shown in the episode though each level might have a boss. *It isnt really explained why Flame war turned into a Side Scroller to a FPS game. ** This was disproved in Y U So Meme? where it actually is an online game where you battle other players. ** It is possible, however, that there is more then 1 game on the Flame War disc. *This is the first time Flame War is shown, second time was in Y U So meme? **The layout was way different in the second time. **As stated above, there might be more games on the disc *The episode's name comes from the name of the video game that Red and Blue are trying to get or an online fight called a flame war when to people insult or ''flame ''each other until a war is started. *Red impersonates Batman in this episode. Second Time happens in Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video). *This episode was the debut or the First Appearance of Pink. *This was the first episode where Mr. Dingleberry appears. *It is revealed that Blue will go any lengths to get a girl to like him (as he threw a grenade and saved her from it). *This is the first episode that didn't have any singing in it. *Flame War: Attack of the Trolls is somewhat a reference to Call of Duty, the best-selling war video game series. *The episode contains several references to many FPS games, such as when Red shouts in a low pitch, "Killing Spree!", "Kill-tacular!" and "Overkill!", which are all medals in the Halo series. However, the sounds originally come from the Unreal Tournament series. **According to Youtubers, their most favorite part is when Red kills while shouting "BOOM! HEADSHOT! KILLING SPREE! DEATH RIOT! KILL-TACULAR! I'M BATMAN!" *The enemies of the game are different logos of website, youtube viral video pics, and popular internet memes. *This was the first part of the MaulMart fight and the second part is Zombies & Shotguns. *While Red is using the flamethrower, you can see that his cap is missing because of the glitch. *In Y U So Meme, the Flame War gameplay seems to be different. *this is the first time Red is in his Batman costume. *This is the first episode where Red kills someone. *This is also the first episode that reveals Red having Superhuman Abilities. Gallery Flame War 1.jpg Flame War 2.jpg Flame War 3.jpg Flame War 4.jpg Flame War 5.jpg Flame War 6.jpg Flame War 7.jpg Flame War 8.jpg Flame War 9.jpg Flame War 10.jpg Flame War 11.jpg Flame War 12.jpg Flame War 13.jpg Flame War 14.jpg Flame War 15.jpg Flame War 16.jpg Flame War 17.jpg Flame War 18.jpg Flame War 19.jpg Flame War 20.jpg Flame War 21.jpg Flame War 22.jpg Flame War 23.jpg Flame War 24.jpg Flame War 25.jpg Flame War 26.jpg Flame War 27.jpg Flame War 28.jpg Flame War 29.jpg Flame War 30.jpg Flame War 31.jpg Flame War 32.jpg Flame War 33.jpg Flame War 34.jpg Flame War 35.jpg Flame War 36.jpg Flame War 37.jpg Flame War 38.jpg Flame War 39.jpg Flame War 40.jpg Flame War 41.jpg Flame War 42.jpg Flame War 43.jpg Flame War 44.jpg Flame War 45.jpg Flame War 46.jpg Flame War 47.jpg Flame War 48.jpg Flame War 49.jpg Flame War 50.jpg Flame War 51.jpg Flame War 52.jpg Flame War 53.jpg Flame War 54.jpg Flame War 55.jpg Flame War 56.jpg Flame War 57.jpg Flame War 58.jpg Flame War 59.jpg Flame War 60.jpg Flame War 61.jpg Flame War 62.jpg Flame War 63.jpg Flame War 64.jpg Flame War 65.jpg Flame War 66.jpg Flame War 67.jpg Flame War 68.jpg Flame War 69.jpg Flame War 70.jpg Flame War 71.jpg Flame War 72.jpg Flame War 73.jpg Flame War 74.jpg Flame War 75.jpg Flame War 76.jpg Flame War 78.jpg Flame War 79.jpg Flame War 80.jpg Flame War 81.jpg Flame War 82.jpg Flame War 83.jpg Flame War 84.jpg Flame War 85.jpg Flame War 86.jpg Flame War 87.jpg Flame War 88.jpg Flame War 89.jpg Flame War 90.jpg Flame War 91.jpg Flame War 92.jpg Flame War 93.jpg Flame War 94.jpg Flame War 95.jpg Flame War 96.jpg Flame War 97.jpg Flame War 98.jpg Flame War 99.jpg Flame War 100.jpg Flame War 101.jpg Flame War 102.jpg Flame War 103.jpg Flame War 104.jpg Flame War 105.jpg Flame War 106.jpg Flame War 107.jpg Flame War 108.jpg Flame War 109.jpg Flame War 110.jpg Flame War 111.jpg Flame War 112.jpg Flame War 113.jpg Flame War 114.jpg Flame War 115.jpg Flame War 116.jpg Flame War 117.jpg Flame War 118.jpg Flame War 119.jpg Flame War 120.jpg Flame War 121.jpg Flame War 122.jpg Flame War 123.jpg Flame War 124.jpg Flame War 125.jpg Flame War 126.jpg Flame War 127.jpg Flame War 128.jpg Flame War 129.jpg Flame War 130.jpg Flame War 131.jpg Flame War 132.jpg Flame War 133.jpg Flame War 134.jpg Flame War 135.jpg Flame War 136.jpg Flame War 137.jpg Flame War 138.jpg Flame War 139.jpg Flame War 140.jpg Flame War 141.jpg Flame War 142.jpg Flame War 143.jpg Flame War 144.jpg Flame War 145.jpg Flame War 146.jpg Flame War 147.jpg Flame War 148.jpg Flame War 149.jpg Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating Red floats when he becomes "Batman". Episode Ending The episode ends with the word DICK FIGURES with the "I"s replaced with bullets. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said "LEROY JENKINS", he said "LEROY JENK-" before it cut to the ending. *"LEROY JENKINS!" is a popular phrase by a World Of Warcraft player who charges into a high level dungeon & gets him & his team killed instead of following the team plan (then again, he did go to get some fried chicken & probably did not hear the plans). *Leroy Jenkins would be mentioned again as one of the players of Flame War (possibly game 2) in "Y U So Meme?". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Memes